Turlus's Tree
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A year after the demise of the Ginyu Force. A new enemy appears stopping a day of rest for something else. But the question is what? And why? *Complete*
1. The planting

Turlus's Tree  
Author's note: Takes place after 'The Ginyus Arrive' about two years before the androids would have come. It has been two months since Bulma has given to Trunks. Gohan is two years and still has a strange fascination with zipping around the house at all hours of the day and night. Chichi is NOT yet pregnant with Goten (a really big emphasis on the not yet, but trust me she will be pregnant with him in the last chapter). Dej is around seven years old.  
Ki Warriors: Um people that are ki and make great sparing partners (kinda like what Piccollo was doin in the begining of the Black Water Mist Sags. But the other people are made of ki energy.________________________________________________________  
Karrotto was holding Gohan and was watching Chichi has she spared with several Ki Warriors, Her tail was twitching in antisapation, Karrotto was quite pleased with her progressive. She could already control herself when she was transformed, though they stayed inside most nights of the full mooon. Karrotto smirked has his mate quickly defeated the Ki Warriors, then she turned to look at Karrotto. Before taking Gohan from him, ever since he turned two he was always getting into things (aka the terrible twos). So they had to keep an eye on him while sparing.   
Thus the Ki Warriors came into the picture. While one was sparing with the Ki Warriors, the other would be watching Gohan. Or in some cases trying to watch him, since he was very good at escaping. Karrotto and Chichi looked up has they felt familar kis. Chichi waved has Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, Dej, Chozu, Veggitta, Bulma, Trunks, Roshi, Turtle, and even Piccollo landed in front of them in the clearing. They were getting together to celebrate the thrid mating annerverisary of Karrotto and Chichi.   
"Sparing with the Ki Warriors again I see," said Tien.  
"Hai," smiled Chichi. "Well come on Lunch. Bulma. Dej. W'll get started on dinner. You boys can stay out here and do whatever it is you boys do when we aren't around."  
"Besides the obvious," muttered Bulma.  
"Come on lets go inside and get started. Oh and Bulma try not to blow up the kitchen this time."  
Everyone laughed has the women and Dej disapeared into the house.   
"So Karrotto," began Veggitta slyly.  
"What Veggitta," Karrotto said looking at the other remaining full-blooded Sayain out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Have you gotten your mate pregnant again?"  
"No and I have no intention of doing so this short of time after Gohan was born. I don't want to have to deal with another brat, when they are this close together."  
"Yeah Veggitta will probably get Bulma pregnant again in no time at all," laughed Chozu.  
"Reall?!" exclaimed Roshi. "Wow I bet she is great in........." Veggitta glared at him, has the blood started pouring from the old farts nose. "Ya know we should try and get her in some og Chichi's skintight body suits. Wohoo! Then we'd really be in buiness."  
"Quite," growled Karrotto and Veggitta.  
The guys all laughed has Veggitta chased Chozu around trying to get him back for what he had said (AN:everyone is way stronger then they are in the series).   
Kitchen___________________________________________________  
"So Chichi are you going to have another child anytime soon?" asked Lunch.  
"Nope one child is enough for the moment. Besides Gohan is still a tike." Chichi straigthened and looked at Gohan and Trunks who were being distracted by Dej. "If I am going to have a child I hope it is much later, so I will only have to deal with one tike at a time."  
"True caring for children is hard," said Lunch.   
"So you've been montioring yourself?" asked Bulma.  
"What are you talking about Bulma?"  
"Well Veggitta says he keeps sensing your kis everyonce in while going haywire. So that could only lead me to believe..."  
"Should we really talk about this in front of the children?" said Chichi aburtly.   
Then the women burst into laughter, has a completely confused Dej and tikes looked at them.  
A couple of hours later________________________________________  
Everyone (including Piccollo) were sitting around the table drinking tea (or in Piccollo's case water). When everyone looked up in surprise, and confussion (well cept Lunch and Bulma). Gohan and Trunks both started wailing, everyone turned to them in surprise. Chichi moved to pick up her youg son.  
"Huh?" said Chichi. "They-they sense it to don't they?" She asked looking her mate.  
"Sense what?!" demanded Bulma.   
"There's another ki," whispered Dej in awe.  
"And its a Sayain," finished Karrotto softly.   
Everyone turned to look in the direction of the ki. The only sounds that came from the group was breathing and the wailing of the children. No one moved, no one even breathed. They were still wondering who the new threat was. What they wanted. And why they had come to Earth. 


	2. Turlus and his men. And his women?

Turlus's Tree 2  
Author's Notes:  
Tini-chan: Thanks!  
Sayain Princess Chichi: Thanks!  
SeraphSaiyan: Thanks!  
You might recongize two of the females in this story from other stories I've written. If not oh well you'll live. Anyways lets get on witrh the story shall we?   
___________________________________________________________  
Everyone was standing outside looking in the direction of the evil new power. Bulma and Lunch were holding Gohan and Trunks, since Chichi would have to fight this new power.   
"Well?" said Krillien. "Should we go and welcome them or what?"  
Karrotto turned toward Krillien and smirked, "that sounds like a very, very good idea. Lets go."  
Be careful guys!" shouted Lunch has the group took off into the air.  
"Don't worry Lunch we'll be fine," shouted Tien down at his wife before joining the others in flight.   
"What the hell..." gasped Chichi looking at a gigantic tree.  
"It's the Tree of Might," said Karrotto. "The fruit that the tree bares can increase a man's power level ten fold. But the problem is a perfect energy source would be needed to sustain it."  
"How do you know about this?" asked Chichi with a raised eyebrow.   
"My cousin Turlus is the one that has the seeds of the Tree of Might. He bragged about it the last time we meet."  
"Oh."  
"Well then lets destory this thing!" exclaimed Yamcha.  
"We'd have to destory the entire planet in order to destory the tree's roots," said Karrotto.  
"So what do you suggest Mr.Karrotto?" Dej asked curiously.   
"I have no idea."  
"Huh?" Chichi said looking up. "We are about to have company."  
Everyone else looked up and then their eyes and head followed the seven figures that landed on the branch in front of them. There were two light purple skinned beings that were about has short had Chozu. There was a very tall Indain man that had his hair back in a braid. Their was also a man that looked like Dobria but was thinner and more muscular. There was also a man that looked human with his blue hair tied back. The last one was female. She had wild black hair and looked like a female version of Karrotto. The other one was also female but her dark brown hair fell down her back more untamed then the last time he saw her. They all wore the tradional Sayain armor.   
"Who are they Karrotto?" asked Tien.  
"They are Turlus's men. Cept for one of the females she is our older sister Calpernea. Speaking of which where is my twin?"  
"Karrotto," said Calpernea. "So little brother I can feel the bond you have for the half breed. Did little brother finally decide to seattle down and have a family. Saur it looks like my brother has no more interest in you."   
"Shut up Calpernea," snarled the other woman.  
"What did she mean by that?" asked Chichi.  
"Simple you pathetic excuse for a warrior," snarled Saur. "Me and Karrotto were lovers before you came along. Infact I even had a son with him a few years ago."  
"Is this true?"  
"It is."  
"When did you plan on telling me this?!"  
"You never asked. Besides I did tell you you weren't my first lover."  
Chichi stared at him and thought about the logic for a minute.   
"True," she said thoughtfully. "But when this is over I you are going to tell me everything about your past got it?!"  
"Of course."  
"Enough talk Karrotto-kun," said Saur. "You should rejoin us. With Turlus to lead us we can do anything we want to do. The people of the galaxy will be at our mercy. With Turlus to lead us we can do anything we want."  
"Why should I join you when I can do almost anything I want here. Besides I think you have my twin to keep you warm at night. Besides I have my own mate, that is very very talented."  
"She looks like a whore to me," snorted Saur.  
Chichi sighed in exsperation and threw her hands up in the air. "What the hell is it with you people and calling me that can't you get a little more origanal? Unless of course you are way too dense to do something like that that requires thought."  
Saur snarled and was prepared to launch herself at Chichi when a voice stopped her.   
"Saur control yourself!"  
Everyone turned toward the new voice, has a Karrotto look alike desanded. The seven warriors that had arrived with him dropped to one knee in respect.   
"Turlus," said Karrotto.  
"Karrotto," smirked Turlus.  
Saur drifted behind Turlus and smirked at Karrotto, before rapping her arms around Turlus's neck. Turlus snarled and unwound her arms, before tossing her aside causally. Saur snarled when she noticed he was looking at Chichi.  
"Your new lover Karrotto?" asked Turlus.  
"My mate brother keep your damn hands off her. I've already killed men for less then touching her."  
"Its true," Veggitta said in a very bored tone of voice. "I've seen him do it before. In face we all have at one time or another."  
Tulus smirked and stared Chichi. "I see you have marked her on her neck. Did she enjoy your tail in the way?"  
Chichi and Karrotto looked at eachother for several minutes before bursting out laughing. Everyone stared at them for a minute wondering what the hell was wrong with them. Then Karrotto pulled Chichi against him has their tails entirtwined with one another.  
"So brother," said Karrotto tiredly. "What the hell do you want?"  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Review Review Review. 


	3. Thoughts. And a battle of words.

Turlus's Tree 3  
Author's Notes: A friend asked me if Turlus and Saur were mates. They aren't they kinda just use eachother. Though Saur more so then Turlus since well just wait and see.  
_________________________________________________________  
Turlus stared at his twin brother and his mate. His brother had great taste when it came to women, wines, and foods. Just like him although he saw no point in been commetted to just one woman. That would be no fun at all. After all what was the point in belonging to the most powerful race in the universe and being alive if you took no pleasure in it. After that was all life was about becoming powerful to survive battles and enjoying the best life has to offer. He and his men enjoyed the finest wines, the finest foods, and the finest women. Saur had become a bore he was no longer interested in her, he hadn't been. The only reason he had wanted was for two reasons one the great sex and two she had been Karrotto's. Whatever Karrotto had he wanted it for himself.  
Saur glared at Karrotto's mate. She was Chiyacklin a half breed one at that. She was half human one of the weakest races in the universe. Her Karrotto had taken a Chiyacklin hybred to his bed and mated with her. He had even claimed her for his own and had a child with her. Karrotto was to be her own mate, she would kill this girl and then take him for her own. That bitch was goin to die!  
Dej looked between Turlus and Saur she had a bad feeling about this. Saura looked like she wanted to kill Miss Chichi. She didn't want that to happen she liked Miss Chichi. She was nice to her, she taught her some new moves. In fact so did Mr.Karrotto he was a grouch at times, but other then that he was nice. Unlike Mr. Veggitta he always was grouchy like he had a bad case of female PMS all the time (sorry I could not resist).   
Karrotto looked at his twin and former lover. He really had no love lost for his twin. Ask for his former lover, he really had no love at all for her. He just wanted her since she was convient and the lust he felt. But now he felt everything for his mate Chichi. If anyone came between them they would pay dearly for it. He knew that Turlus would, since that was his way after all but things were going to change. He had had enough of his egotistical and jeolous brother who thought he could have anything he wanted. Well that was going to change. His twin had been the only one close to him in power, besides the prince.  
"Enough with this we came here for a reason," snapped Saur. "Leave the black haired bitch, she is mine."  
"Saur do you still carry a torch for my little brother?" asked Cal.  
"Go to hell Cal."  
"Well if you ask me I think his taste improved quite alot."  
"Shut up!"  
"Enough the both of you I have had it with you bickering!" snarled Turlus.   
Saur glared at him furious and indignant at the same time (very intersting look). Turlus ignored her irrated at her for acting like a child.   
"But Saur is right I think we should let the two ladies battle it out."  
"Cat fight!" shouted his men.  
"Shut up," said Turlus annoyed. "You are acting like children. Well I know Saur agrees with me. What about your little mate is she up to the challenege?"  
Karrotto looked at Chichi.  
"Why not," Chichi said tiredly. "I was gettting bored with the conversation anyhow."  
"Impudent bitch you need some manners," sneered Saur. "Allow me to teach them to you."  
"If you have it in you," smirked Chichi.  
Chichi and Saur moved into a fighting stance. Turlus smirked and licked his lips, Karrotto narrowed his eyes and concentrated.  
"Mr.Karrotto?" asked Dej coming up to him.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think Miss. Chichi will win this match?"  
"I don't know Saur is holding down some of her power. She was has high has Chichi's is when I last saw her. So I have no idea what so ever. Yet Chichi can go Super Chiyacklin. So maybe she can win this fight we will have to see."  
"Alright."  
Then they turned their attention back to the two women about to battle.  



	4. CAT FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! Saur vs. Chichi wh...

Turlus's Tree 4  
Author's note:  
Seraphsayain: Thanks!  
Tini-chan: Thanks!  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Saur stared at eachother waiting for the other to make the first move. Saur shot forward graceful and was about to slam her fist into Chichi, when Chichi lept over her and slammed her leg into her back. Saur fell to the Earth but stopped herself and shot upwards slamming her fist into Chichi. Chichi double over but shot her fist upwards and slammed it into Saur's chin. Saur shot her leg out and aimed it at Chichi's side. Chichi lifted her leg to block it. Chichi then slammed her palm into Saur's chest. Saur flew backwards, backflipped, and landed on the trunk of the tree with her feet on it. She then removed her sais from the trunk and shot foreward again.  
Saur launched herself at Chichi one arm in front of the other. Her feet tucked under her. Chichi waited till Saur was an inch in front of her before ducking and Removing her own sais which were tied to her boots. She whirled around to face Saur. Saur glared at her in fury.   
"Damn you bitch!" she growled.  
"Its not my fault you are slow," Chichi smirked.  
Saur growled at Chichi in fury and the fact that Chichi was making a full of her.  
***************************************************************  
Turlus turned his attention away from the warring females to look at his twin.  
"Your Sayain ways have rubbed off on her I see," said Turlus in his native Sayain tongue.  
"Stay away from her Turlus I am warning you," Karrotto growled in the same tongue.  
"Dear brother don't you know how to share?"  
"I don't like the thought of sharing my mate with you."  
"Oh but you seem to not mind sharing your partners after you have tired of them?"  
"They were just something to help pass the time," Karrotto said shrugging.  
"How do you think Saur will react to that?"  
"She will get over it."  
"Are you worried what you will do to her on the full blood moon?"  
"Why should I be? I know she can handle it she is a very strong woman."  
"You've never even been around when our lasty full blood moon was," snapped Cal in the same language has her brothers.   
"So what is your point you are the one who told us about it and all," snapped Turlus.  
Dej stared at Veggitta in confusion.  
"Mr.Vegitta?"  
"What brat?"  
"What are they saying?"  
"None of your buisness."  
"Fine!"  
Calpernea looked at Dej and smiled warmly at her.  
"Hello there little one," she said. "You have quite a high power level for your age."  
Dej looked at Cal and stared at her in awe, unable to think of how to respond. Instead a faint blush crept across her checks. Dej smiled softly and head her face from the older women. Cal smiled fondly at the girl she loved children and would want one for herself.  
"The full blood moon is tonight little brother," smirked Turlus. "If you aren't carefull you could hurt her. Are you going to mate properly with her this time?"  
"What I do or don't do with my mate is none of your damn buisness!" snapped Karrotto.   
Turlus smirked and opened his mouth to say something, when a stratled yelp from Saur caused everyone to turn from the argueing pair to look at the fighting women once more. The women were in a stalemate, Saur's cheek was bleeding. While the men had been argueing Saur had launched herself at Chichi. This time Chichi stood firm her sais ready and waiting. When Saur was in reach Chichi whirled on her heel and brought her sai down across her cheek.  
***************************************************************  
Saur touched her cheek and growled at her.  
"You scartched me?!" she screeched.  
"Of course. Now I shall finish you off!"  
"Not quite princess hybred. I still have one more surprise."  
"Whats that?"  
"I am Super Sayain!"  
That said Saur closed her eyes and powered up into Super Sayain. Saur's hair turned to a yellowish gold and her eyes an emerald green. Her eyes opened and she smirked at Chichi. Chichi had seen her mate go into the form several times before so she was unimpressed.  
"Nice well guess what."  
"What?" snarled Saur.  
"I can go Super Chiyacklin."  
That said Chichi went into her people's own form of Super Sayain, Super Chiyacklin. Her hair changed to silver and her eyes to sapphire blue. She smiled warmly at Saur. For while a Sayain got more savage and agressive, a Chiyacklin got more calm and composed. Both were more deadly, both more powerful. Saur glared at her in anger.  
"How is it possible?! There were no records in our database about this?!"  
"Of course not. Has I recall the when the Sayains joined forces with Freezia, they were forced to destory the treay they had with us. We have kept very much to ourselves about such matters since then."  
"This is not possible!"  
"Oh but it is Saur it is quite possible. Now shall we continue this battle?"  
"You will die! And after you are dead Karrotto will be mine!"  
"I think not!"  
Saur roared and charged at Chichi full power. Chichi waited for Saur to come and bent her back backwards. Then slammed her the butt of her sai into Saur's stomach. Saur gasped and spit up some blood along with her own salava, her sais dropped to the Earth from her hands. Chichi then used the butt of her sai and slammed it across Saur's face. Saut went sprawling to the side, crashing into a near by mountain face. Saur launched herself from the rubble and screamed in rage. She drew a dagger from her leg band and before Chichi could react, Saur had impaled it into Chichi's left shoulder. Chichi cried out in a mixture of shock and pain gripping her shoulder.   
***************************************************************  
Dej cried out her voice in pain, her eyes wide with tears. Her body trying to gasp for air.  
"No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no." She kept chanting it willing for the image of Chichi's crippled, useless arm to disappear and be replaced by the image, she had seen a minute ago.  
Karrotto just stood there unable to compute, he was aware of Veggitta's body standing near him. In case Chichi died and he went insane with a blastic rage. He was also aware of Cal's postion, ready to leap into action to help the Prince of the Sayains. Her eyes were narrowed and her muscles tense. He was unaware of the growling in his throart. He was unaware of the fury rising in his body. He was unaware of Tien's startled gasp, has he power started to slow, riggedly climb upwards. He was unaware of the fact that he was trying to control himself now that he was in his own form of Super Sayain. All he was aware of his was his mate's nearly crippled form, has the result of a Sayain's female jeolusy over something that was never hers to begin with. Chichi was his and he was Chichi's, there was no other way around it.  
Tien stared in shock along with the others has Karrotto slow descended into Super Sayain form. Then he watched has Karrotto's form slowly changed into something else. Tien whirled on Veggitta, a questioning look on his face.  
"What is wrong with Karrotto Veggitta?!" snapped Piccollo.  
"He is going to the next level of Super Sayain," said Veggitta in awe (there's a surprise Veggitta in awe).   
"What other level?!"   
"Super Sayain two."  
"Cool!" exclaimed Dej.  
Cal bust outlaughing enjoying, the young female's prescence. Turlus and his men glared at her (actually Turlus did the glaring, his men just stared at her in shock). Cal just burst out laughing drawing the Z-warriors attention away from her younger brother. Then still chuckling Cal turned her attention back to Chichi and Saur, the others followed suit including Karrotto.   
***************************************************************  
Chichi was hoovering in midair on her knees, gripping her wounded shoulder in pain. Blood was trickling down from the corner of her mouth. The young amazon woman was trying to gasp in air. She was no longer a Super Chiyacklin, she was in her orignal form. She was staring up at Saur with calm eyes. Saur drew her dagger back again aiming for her heart. Chichi narrowed her eyes, and waited for Saur to come to her. When Saur was over Chichi, she drew her good arm on back she slammed it upwards. Chichi's sai went straight through Saur's armor. Saur gasped in shock has the sai pentrated her heart. Saur then plumeted down to Earth Chichi closed her eyes and joined her in the long, fast plummet. 


	5. Surprises lots and lots of Surprises

Turlus's Tree 5  
Author's notes: Saiyajin Princess Chichi gave me permission to use her charcter Tanira. Well actually just the name well not really well just wait and see.  
  
Saiyajin Princess Chichi: Thanks! Don't worry I won't let you die, not yet anyways. I hope to see some chapters when ya get back and while ya home. You had better come back soon. I'll need the support.  
  
Tini-chan: Thanks!!  
_________________________________________________________  
Dej screamed in horror and in agony. She did not want to loose Miss. Chichi, she wanted her to stay with them. She whirled to look at Mr. Karrotto whose power was growing rapidly. He roared in fury and charged at Turlus's men. While this was happening Dej noticed that the Sayain none has Cal was missing.   
Dej looked around and saw Cal holding Chichi fallen form. Dej zipped over to her side, when Cal motioned for her to come. Dej landed beside Cal on a flar mountain near the tree. Cal gently lay Chichi's body down and broke apart her armor so she could get to the wound. Dej knelt amoung the broken and scattered Chiyacklin armor.  
"Nani?" Dej asked.  
"Look child," Cal said moving a a lock of hair out of Dej's eyes. "Go inside the tree and grab my bag from the opening corner. Alright?"  
"Hai Cal-san"  
"Good girl," Cal said pecking Dej on the cheek.   
Dej nodded and blasted off to the opening to get Cal's bag. She disappeared into the opening. She turned around and saw it on the other side of the tree trunk. She began running toward it, she suddenly slammed into something hard. Dej slammed back onto the bottom of the tree trunk. She looked up and saw.  
"Mr.Karrotto?"  
"I suppose I look like Karrotto he is my twin after all. You have emnourmous power for someone your age. You are a Sayain hybred, I wonder why your mother choose a weakling for a mate."  
"My father is not a weakling!"  
"Brave words little girl, brave words. Who are your parents?"  
"My mother is Son Lunch and my father is Son Tien. What the gell is it too you?!"  
"Lunch is no Sayain name."  
"So what?!"  
Turlus growled and kicked Dej under the stomach so that she rolled and landed on her stomach. He placed a foot on the small of her back and pressed down. Dej cried out in surprise and pain, has a sharp pain came from her lower back. A Sayain tail wormed its way from her lower back. Dej screamed in pain. Cal jerked her attention from Chichi toward the scream from inside the tree trunk. Tien burst into the tree trunk to see Dej on her stomach with a Sayain tail whipping around from behind her.  
"Get off of my daughter!" roared Tien charging at Turlus.   
Turlus whirled around releasing Dej and slammed his fist into Tien's stomach. The punch did not phase Tien much, Tien slammed his fist into Turlus's jaw. Turlus growled when his mouth started bleeding. He powered up and slammed his fist into Tien.  
"Father!" exclaimed Dej looking their way. "Leave my father ALONE!"  
Dej charged at Turlus and slammed a fist into his chest denting the breast plate. Turlus growled and backhanded Dej into the tree. Dej's body made an imprint in the tree. She crumpled unconsiuss on the floor, just has Cal walked in. She stared at Dej, then turned to stare at   
"Why the hell did you do that?!" snapped Cal infuriatated.  
"What is the child to you?"  
"Look closer little brother! Who does she remind you of?"  
Turlus marched over to Dej's body and picked up the girl's limp form. "She looks like our mother," snorted Turlus. "So?"  
"Oh thats right! You and Karrotto never meet her."  
"Never meet who woman?!"  
"Your older sister and my twin Tanira, she was sent to another planet when she was born since she had the weaker power level. She must be Tanira's kid."  
"The brat said her mother was called Lunch."  
"You moron what do you think Tanira means in our language?!"  
"It means Lunch."  
"No duh moron."  
Cal then leapt up and slammed her leg into Turlus's side. She grabbed Dej and then rushed to her bag grabbed that and stopped to pick up Tien. Then she dashed to Chichi's side once more. Cal placed her bag on the mountain and opened it up. Cal began to rumuage in her bag for something to reawaken Dej and Tien. When she found what she looking for she opened the small vile and waved it under Dej's then Tien's nose. Both people woke up with a start.  
"What happened?" asked Dej.  
"Nothing," said Cal. "Looks like Veggitta and the others could use some help."  
Cal then dug into her bag for another vile.  
"Here," she said handing the vile to Dej. "Wave this under his nose. Then have your friends bring him here."  
"Hai Cal-san."  
"Why should we believe you?!" demanded Tien.  
"I will explain later now go!"  
"Hai come one papa the others need our help."  
Tien then reluctenly followed his daughter to where the others were trying to keep Karrotto from attacking anything else. Dej appeared and waved the vile under Karrotto's nose. Soon after Karrotto's body went limp in the males's arms and struggled no more.   
"Cal-san said to bring him to her," Dej said pointing in the direction of where Cal was.  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
Cal watched after Dej and Tien before turning to her brother's mate.  
"Now to see what I can do for you," she muttered softly.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: You guys go read Seraphsaiyin's 'Kakorot comes to Earth' and Saiyajin Princess Chichi 's 'The Ultimate Power' They are both really great fics so far. Anyways review review review this. 


	6. Turlus's Capture

Turlus's Tree 6  
Author's Notes:  
Lady Tien: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________  
Cal pressed a small pack together. The pack was about the size of a tea bag and filled with healing herbs. She used her power to heat so the herb's healing power could get to work sooner. She then placed it on Chichi's wound. Cal gently but tightly wrapped the wound up. Then she placed a hand over it and chanted a few words. The wound glowed and when the glow died down Chichi began to breathe again. Just then Cal was blasted away from her body.   
"Are you turning against your own bother?!" roared Turlus.   
"I've always had a mind of my own!" Cal shout back. "And I plan to keep it that way."  
"You never listened to us! The only one you ever listened to reason with was Karrotto! You always favored him more then me or Raddittus!"  
"Of course I had more respect for little Karrotto."  
"He was a fool!"  
"Was he? He choose a strong mate. He secured on heir for our family. Tell me brother what have you done along those lines?"  
"I will have a mate and the mate will be Karrotto's plaything!"  
"Saur you never claimed her."  
"That piece of trash! Whatever gave you the idea I wanted her for a mate?! I only wanted her because Karrotto had her."  
"So now you want his mate, because she belongs to him?!"  
"Of course why not, I always get what I want."  
"Not this time."  
"What are you going to do to stop me?"  
Then he shot a blast at Cal's feet, while Cal tried to clear her head. She then was aware of shouts from Karrotto's friends. She looked up and saw Turlus with Chichi's limp form slung over his shoulder. She leapt up and charged at Turlus.  
"Leave her alone she is not yours for the taking!"  
"Thats what you think!"  
Turlus threw a blast at Cal. The impact sent Cal flying back onto the clif. She slide across the surface and slammed into a cliff wall. She slumped into a heap, trying to shake the daze from her head. She could hear the faint slams of bodies has the others. That had been with her brother and his mate were slammed into the wall. Cal shot upward, at the exact moment has Turlus's disappeared into thin air.  
An hour later_______________________________________________  
Karrotto opened his eyes and saw his sister and his friends hoovering over him.   
"Hello little brother," said Cal.  
Karrotto looked around to see if everyone was here. He was still alittle wuzzy so it took him awhile to realize that Chichi was not with them.  
"Where the hell is my mate?!"  
"Turlus took her to his little timewrap thing," said Cal.  
"Great," sighed Karrotto. "It could take us practically years to find that place."  
"Bulma might be able to find it," said Yamcha.  
"Perhaps but if she does we would need a plan."  
"True," said Cal. "So lets go find this Bulma person."  
"Yeah," cheered Dej.  
Just then a gust of wind blew some debri across Dej's nose causing her to sneeze. Cal looked at Dej shocked the girl now had blonde hair and green eyes, then she burst out laughing.  
"Shall we be going then child?" said Cal amused.  
"Right," said Dej.  
Then they all took off to Capsule Corps to see what Bulma could do to help.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Review review review. 


	7. Pain and rising of a new power

Turlus's Tree 7  
Author's Note: Slight rape inclantion, slight pissed off group of Sayains. And a can of whop ass will be opened. Sorry bout the rape thing I just need something to get Dej pissed and I figured a tramatic experence to one of her friends. Though Turlus is going to get torn up curtesy of a certain black haired Chiyacklian hybred.  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto lead everyone to Capsule Corps to see Bulma. When they touched ther ground Karrotto threw open the door.  
"WOMAN!!" he shouted at the same time has Veggitta.  
"Those two are getting offely good at thinking the same thing," Dej whispered to Cal.  
Calpernea chuckled softly at the thought. She looked up as a young woman came down the steps carring a Sayain hybred followed by another one. The one the woman was carring had purple hair and blue eyes. Yet he looked simalar to Veggitta. He was obivously Veggitta's son by this woman. The other one was male has well with long black hair and dark eyes. When he saw Karrotto he ran to him. Karrotto looked down at him and his face softened. He bent to scoop the child up and looked at Bulma.  
"Hello. My name is Calperenea. I am the older sister of Carot head over here," Calpernea said waving a hand at Karrotto.   
"Cal," growled Karrotto.  
"But you can call me Cal, everyone else does."  
"Hello my name is Bulma. This is my son Trunks," Bulma said bowing. "The boy in Karrotto's arms is his son Gohan."  
"My my little brother you have been offely busy with your mate haven't you," smirked Cal. "Oh by the way the full moon is making her closer then usually."  
"Cal," snapped Karrotto. "We have better things to do now then discuss that. She should be ready tonight or tommorrow. Incase you didn't know that by now."  
"Fine."  
"Woman we need our help," Karrotto said flatly to Bulma.  
Turlus's Dimension___________________________________________  
Turlus tossed Chichi onto the 'ground' her body bounced and skidded acrosss the 'ground'. He strolled over to her his tail lashing and stared down at her. He smirked her body suit had been ripped apart and revealed her toned stomach and the tops of her breasts. He knelt over her body and crouched over her body, licking her exposed skin. Chichi awoke and felt a leacherous tongue on her stomach. She looked down and saw what looked like Karrotto's hair but Sayain body armor.   
Chichi knew that Karrotto no longer wore body armor. Chichi slammed her knee into his chest. Turlus's body snapped back and was flung off her body skidding across the floor of the dimension. He lept back up and snarled at her. Chichi stood straight and tall she stood ready to fight.   
"Do not touch me!" she half growled half panted.  
"I touch whatever I want."  
"Isn't it a very bad idea to touch another man's bonded mate?"  
"What are you talking about?!" he growled.  
"I have been marked by Karrotto."  
"You are lieing."  
"Am I?" Chichi asked.  
Chichi took a fist full of her hair and drew it back to reveal her neck. Turlus gasped in shock has he stared at the bite mark on her neck. His brother has actually taken a mate. He had never thought of that has possible, his brother enjoyed his freedom to go from one woman to another more then he himself did.   
He then snarled and charged again, he was use to getting what he wanted from women. She would be on exception, he would have her with or without her permission. He lunged at her and she braced herself for the impact. When he reached her she used his momentum to roll over bracing a foot on his chest. She flipped him and landedon his stomach, she then sat on his chest and slapped his face back and forth a few times.   
Turlus then slammed his palm into her chest sending her flying back to a few yards from him. Chichi slammed against an imaginery wall and dropped to the floor on her stomach. Turlus lept into the air and landed on Chichi's back. He rolled her over and ran his hands all over. Chichi drew her hand back and slashed it up toward Turlus's face. When she swiped it across his face, scartches appeared on his check. With blood running down them. He snarled and blasted into Super Sayain, Chichi's gasped in shock his power level at this rate was even higher then Karrotto's had been.   
Karrotto had never gone Super Sayain around her when he could control it. The only time he did was during their sparing matches and when he lost control. Chichi tried to get him off and had to go Super Chiyackleian in order to at least get somewhere along his level of power. But not even that was enough to get him off of her. She then stopped when she remebered that Karrotto had told her. He told her that when the moon was full a Sayain lost almost all control around a woman they were attaracted to.  
She tried again to get him off. But Turlus just laughed at her and began ripping off her clothes. Chichi continued to struggle against him, but she failed to do so. She started shouting and screaming in pain. Then everything went black and Chichi knew nothing.  
Capsule Corps______________________________________________  
"So," Cal said. "Are you sure this will work?"  
"Postive," said Bulma. "However it only allows the portal to stay open for two minutes. Then you need at least an hour for it charge."  
"Good thanks Bulma," said Karrotto snatching it from his sister. "Let's go."   
Then he sit his young son and walked outside followed by the others.   
Turlus's Dimension___________________________________________  
Turlus put his armor and clothes back on. He then stood up and looked down at the woman. She was unconiucuss and breathing, but her lovely body was now beaten and marred. He smirked the more she had struggled the more he had enjoyed it. Just then a burst of power caught his attention. Turlus turned around and saw a portal door open and his brother and his friends step through.   
"Where is my mate?!" snarled Karrotto.  
"Over there," smirked Turlus waving his arm at Chichi's body.   
"DAMN YOU!!" roared Karrotto and Cal at the same time.  
Then a burst of power caught everyone's attention. They all whirled around and saw Dej. Dej was surronded by a bright glow, here eyes had gone white and she was breathing.   
"How dare you hurt my friends!" she roraed.  
Suddenly Dej flashed into Super Sayain.   



	8. Turlus's Defeat

Turlus's Tree 8  
Turlus stared at the hybred female brat in shock. How could she be so strong? She was female and a hybred at that. How could she be that powerful.   
"NO its impossible!!" roared Turlus has Dej continued to power up.   
"How dare you harm her!" roared Dej. "I will not allow this! I will pay back!"  
"No impossible!"  
"Whats wrong brother?" shouted Cal. "Are you afraid of bein beaten by a child?! A hybred one at that?!"  
"I fear nothing!"  
"I am sure you don't! Then why do you look so afriad."  
"The child will die!"  
"No!" shouted Tien moving forward.   
"Do not get invovled," hissed Cal putting a restraining arm on him.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dej screamed and her ki exploded in a burst of power. Everyone gasped has Dej stood there has a Super Sayain ready to fight.   
"I will get you for this Turlus!" she growled.  
"I'd love to see you try."  
"Fine then."  
"So be it brat."  
Piccollo listened to his young appearntice in awe. She sounded so much older to him.   
"She has aged you know," said soft female voice.   
He turned around and looked at Cal.   
"I know," he whispered. "Is this my doing?"  
"You sensed her great power and taught her to control it. If this had happened and she had no idea how to control her powers." Cal paused. "Who knows what would have happened."  
"What do you mean."  
"A Sayain child with inceridible power has hers. If she had reached Super Sayain before she could control her power. She could have become dangerous. To herself has well has to others."  
"What do you mean I still do not understand."  
"Super Sayain is a very powerful and dangerous level for someone untrained. Often times the person who has reached it will lose control and whipe entire cities out. Sometimes the powercharge will whipe out everytingh about the person. They will often time be destroyed by the power level. So it is a good thing you trained her. Even though she had to grow up faster then most other children."  
"Perhaps you are right."  
"Of course I am."  
Then they turned their attention back to the fight. Dej was fighting against Turlus. For the moment she had the upper hand. She powered up and shot her most powerful blast at him. The blast was a combination fo one of Piccollo's and her father's attacks. She threw it at him and it sent him sprawling across the dimension's floor. Dej shot at him and Turlus knocked her down and kicked her in the stomach. She went tumbling backwards and got back up in a croach. She growled and shot forward again. This time Dej slapped Turlus and she continued to hit him until he could not even block. Then she drew her arms back and powered up a blast.   
"KA-ME-AM-ME-A!" she shouted and threw the blast at him.   
Turlus was thrown back and landed hard on the floor the blast then went straight through him.   
Karrotto picked up Chichi's limp body and waited for Cal to start up the portal.  
Later at Karrotto and Chichi's House______________________________  
Karrotto walked into the bedroom he shared with Chichi. He gentle placed her down on the bed and lay next to her. A few minutes later Chichi awoke and looked around Karrotto.   
"What happened?"  
"Nothing Dej beat the crap out of my brother."  
"Really?"   
"Really."  
"What about your sister?"  
"She will be staying with Bulma and them."  
"What about?"  
"What about us."  
"Do you still want me?"  
"Of course I still want you! What gave you the idea I wouldn't."  
"Someone took me while we were mated."  
"I hold no blame on you."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Karrotto take my pain away."  
"I will do all I can to do so."  
Then they wrapped eachother in a passionate embrace.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Turlus Tree comes to an end. I will wait awhile to to post the next part of DragonChange Z. Instead I will get around to writting a squel to The Cybrog Saga.   
Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.  
The Cybrog Saga II: The Cybrog Returns 


End file.
